Until you were gone
by James95
Summary: When Mlinzi returns from a trip he hears of the outsiders returning to Pride rock and the death of his best friend Nuka. This is a tale from start to finish about their time together, their joys, pains and all the things in between. OC/Nuka friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Until you were gone**

**By**

**James95**

**Hi guys, this is my first Lion king story. It focuses on Kovu's brother Nuka and his adventures with my OC Mlinzi (Swahili for guardian). I only own Mlinzi and his family apart from the youngest two. For this chapter I recommend listening to Wish you were here by Avril Lavigne since it's seems to be very soothing at first but then it becomes depressing afterwards after this lion receives painful news.**

Chapter 1: Everything and nothing had changed

Dawn in the pride lands was always a wonderful sight with the antelope rising to greet the orange orb as it rose from the horizon and the birds singing its praise as it embraced the sky. Recently the rising appeared to be even more beautiful ever since the fire and the reuniting of the outsiders and the Pride Landers. However, there was one who was alien to these events and at dawn today he'd come back.

Mlinzi had been on a mission for his King; to locate and memorise the migration of their herds and of those outside the borders of Pride rock in case they went into the hunting grounds. The still young lion crouched beside a nearby watering hole for a drink and to wash the blood away from his last meal. He had to give the lionesses credit for it was pretty hard catching a Wildebeest.

Mlinzi was both like and unlike the stereotype of a Pride land member. His fur was short and honey gold with the tuft of his tail and his mane both a very dark brown. He was considerably built as if he was better suited for brawls and war than researching and calculating but he had a few odd quirks. One of his upper fangs on his right hand side was longer than the rest concealed in his muzzle and so would usually be seen emerging from the corner of his lips but the thing that made him stand out were his eyes. One was a deep green, the other was as blue as the sky above him, which led to one too many unpleasant experiences way back when...

He noticed that the ground was still covered in the ashes of the fire. He knew who started it but right now all he wanted to do was to see them, then he heard something that confused him; Pure silence. He only had to take a few seconds to recognise where he was near, the pride of the outsiders. The same place that held the twisted Zira, her near mindless drone and golden boy Kovu, the ferocious Vitani and his friend, the envious Nuka. Normally he'd expect to hear the scraggly lion's yelps as his mother punished him for barely laying a single claw to his baby stepbrother. But there was nothing. He didn't dare look because although he had a few friends there he was still loyal to Simba and so he went on.

It was a short while when he noticed something very odd. The log dam which took up the once dusty canyon below him was gone save for a few discarded rotten pieces of Acacia timber with the canyon walls glistening with moisture. That was when he realized something as the tall grass rustled to something that wasn't the wind; He wasn't alone. That's when the dusty blonde lioness pounced.

The two wrestled for a while both growling at each other but it seemed this lioness was holding back a little. The way she was fighting should have been more lethal but it seemed as if she was toying with him, then he met her eyes and recognized the tuft on her head and her feral blue eyes.

"Vitani?" Mlinzi asked as he pulled away, "what was that for"?

"Well my big brother that was for not watching your back" the lioness replied as her eyes forgot to follow her smirk, "it's been a long time Mlinzi"

"Yes it has, good to see you" he replied as he ruffled the tuft on her head with a large paw, "where is everybody"?

"You don't know"?

"Well I have been away ever since the night after that fire so what am I supposed to know about?" he asked.

"Oh, well there was a battle between us and Simba's pride and most of the lionesses including myself went to join Simba. Unfortunately mother was so wrapped around in hatred that not even Kovu could stop her. She fell from around here and was carried off by the river when the dam collapsed"

"I'm so sorry" Mlinzi said as his ears were pressed flat against his skull, "but I bet you like it at Pride rock. I can imagine Kovu was a little against it"

"Actually he wasn't. He decided not to follow Zira's wishes and got married to Kiara just yesterday. You would've loved it"

"I missed my own brother's wedding? I feel so ashamed" Mlinzi sighed before laughing, "But I bet Nuka loves being back there. I can just picture him going up to the top of Pride rock and shouting "I'm king of the world" like when we were cubs and- what's wrong? Are you crying"?

"Mlinzi, Nuka, h-he-he's dead" Vitani choked out as the tears flowed down her muzzle. And then it was as if the older lion was hit by a stampede of rhinos. This couldn't be right, she had to be joking. Nuka was fine the night he left although his fur was a little burnt. He was still a young lion just thirty moons older than he himself was. Not Nuka.

"It's true" she said in reply to the look of disbelief on his face, "the night after you left the outsiders ambushed Kovu and Simba. They ran different ways and so Nuka decided to chase Simba up the dam but he slipped and was trapped by falling logs. I hoped and hoped he was still alive but after the dam broke the day after I knew if mother couldn't survive there was no possible way he could...I'm so sorry"

"I wasn't there..." Mlinzi whimpered as he struggled to keep composure; everything had changed but it had all stayed the same. Except he knew that Nuka would never be there to welcome him back. Never to meet him at the umbrella tree in secret.

Nuka was gone.

"Let's get you home" Vitani sighed as she wiped away the tears with her paw and led the way back home. Mlinzi moved near soullessly as he thought about Nuka. Was it quick or slow? Did he say anything about Mlinzi? How could he have failed him and left him to die? And now he's never coming back.

That was when he saw Pride rock; his home. It was up in the distance but for some reason he felt smaller than the most pathetic cub looking at it now. He had a job there; he had started to look after the young prince after the cub's sister Kiara began to prepare for hunts with the rest of the lionesses. Kopa was a handful at times, wild, reckless, smiling, all the things he wasn't when he was that age, when he first met Nuka back when Scar ruled the land...

Everything had changed but it had all stayed the same.

**Okay, I bet you guys are a tad confused on what's going on and who Mlinzi is but it'll all be explained in good time. Just wait, read and review folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Until you were gone**

**By**

**James95**

**Hi guys. Special thanks to my friend Renaissance Rose for putting in the first review and for HowlingDomain for being the first person to put this on alert. Today's music for this chapter is "Mean" by Taylor Swift. It very much focuses on the majority of this chapter.**

Chapter 2: The oasis in the wasteland

"Stop, please!" the young cub shouted as the big browed hyena swiped at him, knocking the cub to the floor.

"And miss out on some fun? Yeah right" Banzai laughed before licking the cub's face, "you taste good and us hyenas aren't eating right"

"Watch yourself Banzai" a young voice said behind the two, revealing the owner to be a grey furred lion cub with bright red eyes smirking at the hyena; This was the son of King Scar and queen Zira, Prince Nuka

"Well well, if it isn't Prince Nuka" the hyena cackled, "sorry, but a guy's gotta eat"

"Oh really?" the grey furred cub smirked as he side stepped towards the edge of the rock, "then you should know that my father doesn't play nice with those who push his cubs off of Pride rock"

"But I'm no- wait, you wouldn't dare" Banzai said. The first cub was scared to because Nuka didn't look like he was kidding so Banzai finally caved in a ran away, "you two punks got lucky today, you hear me? Lucky"

"That idiot" Nuka smirked as he went over to the other cub, "what's wrong with your eyes"?

"It's how they've been since I was born, one blue and one green" the honey gold coloured cub replied, "my dad's like that as well"

"Oh, you're Mwaloni's son?" Nuka realized, "small rock"

"I'm Mlinzi" the cub said. Mlinzi's father was one of Scar's non hyena guards beside queen Zira and was used as a decoy whenever Scar had to go outside of Pride rock. They looked near identical except Mlinzi's father was bigger, stronger and a good deal nicer but the cub didn't feel like pointing it out, "thanks for saving me back there your highness"

"No big deal" Nuka smirked, "you know I didn't expect you to be a coward"

"I beg your parden"?

"Well you didn't stand up that bozo just lay there cowering like some little baby" Nuka replied as he taunted him. Now Mlinzi had had enough. He was tired of people insulting him about his eyes but this was personal. Nobody calls him a baby and so he pounced.

Nuka was very surprised but ready as he wrestled with the weird eyed cub with the both of them pulling fur, growling and everything that summarised a catfight but it was evident that Mlinzi was stronger and bigger and within a minute of fighting he'd pinned the prince to the floor before retreating. He remembered Scar didn't like anyone beating Nuka who was now wearing a shocked expression.

"Oh no, I am so sorry I didn't mean to do it" Mlinzi gasped to find Nuka laughing like a hyena.

"That. Was Awesome!" the prince cheered, "I was getting so sick and tired of everyone letting me win, it feels so good to be in a fair fight, even though I lost"

"You do have some good moves your highness" Mlinzi assured him.

"Just call me Nuka when we're by ourselves" Nuka chuckled, "I like being the future king but it feels weird not hearing people call me by my real name"

"Yeah and it pays to be friendly with others" Mlinzi replied as he looked out to the pride lands. There was virtually no sun, just a constant swarm of grey clouds. Bones littered the ground which had turned black from grief. There was little water, grass or animals left, food was now as much of a luxury as the time when his mother had once brought home an antelope the size of a zebra. The land was a skeleton of its former self.

"Couldn't agree more" Nuka said, "so I hear you got yourself a sister a few weeks back"

"Yeah, Neema" Mlinzi replied, "she's quite a handful, are you expecting a brother or sister"?

"I don't really know" Nuka sighed, "but I might like a baby sister, someone to have fun and mess around with when mother and father are busy"

"That'd be nice" Mlinzi sighed, "ever since the hyenas have fully moved in our mothers have had to take longer to find food"

"Luckily we get the lion's share" Nuka grinned, causing the other cub to laugh as well, "you wanna hang out again sometime"?

"Yeah, I'd like that" Mlinzi replied as he left for home, "see you later"

"See ya" the prince replied as he went over to the edge of pride rock and shouted, "I'm king of the world"!

_And that was when Mlinzi first met Nuka. It seemed so strange that because of that weird hyena that he found his best friend but reminding himself of the scrawny lion made him sad because he can only visit him now in his memories and those memories will fade and distort as time went by._

"_Try to cheer up bro" Vitani sighed as she slowed down to walk beside the male lion, "we're almost there"_

"_Almost home" Mlinzi sighed as he saw Pride rock get ever closer._

**Okay, so that's how they met and maybe this answered a few questions and perhaps confused you even more. There's a poll on my profile which is very crucial to the story. Read and review folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Until you were gone**

**By**

**James95**

**Hey, sorry for the slow update, lots of work had to be done earlier. Anyways, this chapter's song is Calvin Harris' "Not alone" because now with Nuka as a friend Mlinzi doesn't feel so lonely anymore. Also, Mualoni is Swahili for oak and today's character Mariah's meaning is life.**

Chapter 3: The cub with two faces

It had been five moons since he'd first fought with the prince and Mlinzi was currently looking around the entirety of Pride rock. His mother had allowed him to go out to play with Prince Nuka today but his father gave a very concerned look for some unknown reason. The cub was also a little happy that last night his sister Neema had taken her first proper steps and that was a nice sur-

SNAP.

Mlinzi turned around and growled nervously at the one following him, only for her to hide behind a rock as usual with her. This was Mariah. She had the same light golden cream that most of the other lionesses had but her eyes were more of a blue-purple colour unlike the normal brown or red and she had a reputation for being really shy. "Oh, hey Mariah" Mlinzi said, "sorry for scaring you"

"U-um it's alright" the other cub replied as she stepped out from behind the rock, "so...how's Neema"?

"She took her first steps last night" Mlinzi replied, knowing that Mariah would be so happy hearing that. She was already very welcome in his family ever since she took up part of the responsibility of helping look after the male cub's sister whilst Mlinzi's mother and father were busy and she was basically a big sister for Neema.

"Oh that's wonderful" Mariah chirped as her eyes sparkled...that's one of the reasons why Mlinzi never hung around girls much when he was that age. They could be angry about nothing one minute and be as cheerful as the rare times that they would see the sun the next.

"Um, listen. I've got to go meet someone" the male cub mentioned, "Prince Nuka asked me to meet him by the old watering hole"

"Oh...that's nice" she replied, "but I have to say I-I think he's pretty scary. I mean he's all bony and that laugh, it scares me"

"I think he's genuine" Mlinzi replied, "but I do agree he's really thin. I mean really thin but I just think it's because we're all near starving out here"

"Agreed" Mariah replied before heading back home, "I-I'll see you later Mlinzi"

"See you later" Mlinzi said before heading to the dried up watering hole. 'Why is she so shy? She's never like that with the other cubs' he thought, 'she must think I'm a bit of a freak too'.

It took a while but he had made it to the old hole. It's once brimming surface now as dry and desolate as the rest of this bleak land except for a small cub who was trying to catch the only living thing smaller than his; a butterfly. Ironically, this small, dainty creature out bested the prince with every pounce and swipe. "Stupid bug" Nuka growled. That wasn't threatening at all no matter how hard he tried but his face did light up as he say Mlinzi walk over, "great timing Mlinzi. I thought you were gonna forget"

"I owe you for saving me from becoming a Hyena's lunch" the odd eyed cub replied as he sat down, "you need any help with that butterfly"?

"It'll take more than a mere butterfly to beat me" the prince growled as he pounced again...Only to fall face first in the dirt as said butterfly flew off and landed on Mlinzi's nose, "stupid thing, must be defective"

"So, what is it that you wanted me here for?" the odd eyed cub asked.

"Well if I'm going to be king I want to make sure if we had to fight that we'd destroy our enemies" Nuka smirked before looking into Mlinzi's eyes, "and right now you're probably gonna be one of our best fighters"

"B-but I don't like to fight" Mlinzi replied, "I mean, not unless I have to"

"Well you will have to, idiot" Nuka replied, "sure you got the potential but you're still too timid"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry"

"No, it's cool at the moment but I guess we'll have to toughen you up" the prince replied, "or at least make you look more threatening"

"How do we do that?" Mlinzi asked.

"Well your eyes of course" Nuka replied in a matter of fact way, "They're so different it's like looking at two lions"

"Really? I hadn't thought about it like that" the cub said.

"Okay, a big thing is never to blink much, if your enemy sees you break eye contact then they can see you're scared" the prince explained as he started staring at Mlinzi who after thirty seconds had to look away, "and if one lion can do that imagine two. With you I can see two opposites. The green eye makes you seem kind and someone who defends what they care about whenever he has to but the blue is so...cold. It's like ice. Like you're a true killer"

"Okay, I'll give it a try" Mlinzi stated as he focused onto Nuka's eyes and stared, forcing himself not to blink. After twenty seconds Nuka started backing away. Then the lion cub blinked when his eyes were itching.

"That was intense!" Nuka exclaimed, "I mean I know you're a nice guy but you had me shaking in my fur. Impressive".

"Th-thank you your highness" Mlinzi replied, blushing a little.

"I thought I told you to just call me Nuka" the prince huffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry" the other cub apologised, "thank you Nuka"

"No problem" he smirked before turning to see the barren watering hole, "when I'm king the first thing I'm going to do is get rid of those hyenas. I mean they never do anything but eat and laugh. I heard that this land was beautiful so I want to put things back the way they were and rule in a place where I'm the strongest and be able to lead my pride like my father or at least be good enough so in the future I'll be remembered"

"That's a great dream" Mlinzi smiled, "and where'll I be in there"?

"You'll be my top advisor and if you can stand up for yourself you'll be the best fighter we'll have".

"I'd like that" Mlinzi smiled, "you wanna play tag"?

"Sure, but you're it" Nuka replied as he ran off with the odd eyed cub following after him.

**Aww, how sweet. Okay guys, if you like this story please review. I just want to know how people feel about it and also if you guys can go to my profile poll it'd really help the story. Next time we learn a bit more about Mlinzi's family, how he's related to Kovu and Vitani and Scar's debut. Until next time! Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Until you were gone**

**By**

**James95**

**Hi guys, now here's the sad chapter. I hope it doesn't make you feel too depressed. Anyways, the song is "Hello" by Evanescence and so I hope people do listen to these songs whilst reading this because this one I must admit makes me want to cry. Anyways Amani means peace, Moyo means heart and Akili means mind. This takes place two weeks after chapter three.**

Chapter 4: From the cradle to the grave

It was dawn when Mlinzi woke up and despite being in the wastelands he had a cub's natural lively nature as he stretched himself awake when a creamy brown furred, purple-blue eyed smaller lioness cub jumped on his back. "Gotcha Mlinzi" the cub spoke in a somewhat high voice.

"Ow, the pain, the embarrassment" her brother mock cried before laughing, "good morning to you to Neema"

"Someone seems lively today" the rougher, deeper voice of Mwaloni chuckled from the cave entrance. There stood their father, bodyguard and decoy of king Scar and there was no contest on the job. Their father had the same fur and mane colour, a scar on his left eye (it had to be done to confuse the potential killers) and one of his eyes was the same green of Scar's but he was taller, stronger, nicer and his left hand eye was a piercing morning sky blue. "Listen, your mother had to go hunt early today so Mlinzi, you take care of your sister okay"?

"Okay dad" the older cub replied as his father ruffled the fur on his head.

"Be safe" Mwaloni replied as he headed off to see the king, "and... just keep away from Scar and Zira, they seem even harsher than usual in the last few days"

"Okay" Neema and Mlinzi replied as they set off outside to explore now Neema was allowed to go outside Pride rock. The day before they promised the prince that they would meet him by the acacias that stood at the very edge of the Pride lands.

"So, what are we gonna play today?" Neema asked as she walked by her brother who was a little deep in thought.

"Maybe tag or we can work on your pouncing" Mlinzi replied as they passed the old watering hole where they saw Nuka looking at something small on the ground and... Crying? So as any normal friend would do Mlinzi took his sister with him to see what was up but as he was the first to see what the object was he distracted Neema with a passing fly which he asked her to practice pouncing at. This was because by Nuka was a pair of near hairless, dead, newborn cubs. Their eyes still sealed shut.

"N-Nuka, what happened?" Mlinzi asked as he came closer.

"Mother had another litter but father thought they were too weak to live" Nuka sighed as he cried.

"Th-that's horrible" Mlinzi replied, "to do that"?

"They're going to try again, to get an heir" Nuka continued.

"But aren't you already first in line?" Mlinzi pointed out to see Nuka's jaw clench at some bitter thought.

"Father once told me I was too weak to rule, like that stopped him" Nuka snorted, "he wants an heir who's strong, tall and smart. Not me, no chance. He wants someone better"

"I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say" Mlinzi sighed, "I can understand Scar wanting a strong leader for when he's gone but you have so much potential Nuka"

"That's not how he sees it" the prince sighed, "I try to prove myself but neither he or mother seem interested, and now they're getting nastier and nastier because every time they have cubs they're either dead already or they're too weak. And they take it all out on me, even making me leave Moyo and Akili here outside the pride for the hyenas to eat them"

"You...named them?" Mlinzi said.

"Yeah, they're family, not trash that can be fed to those monsters" Nuka snarled, "that's why I want to give these two a proper burial, just this once. Will you help me? Please, Mlinzi"?

This was the first thing Nuka had actually asked him to do that he knew was something pure. Scar was cruel to let Nuka take on this nasty job so the best thing to do would be to help the cub. This is his time of mourning, he needed comfort.

"Okay" Mlinzi smiled as he begun to dig into the hard ground with his best friends, keeping an eye on the forever sleeping infants as their dreamless eternity continued on.

It was an hour when they finally buried Moyo and Akili. Neema was still trying to catch bugs, oblivious to the sadness in her brother's heart.

"I'm sorry I never got to know you" Nuka sighed as he looked at the smooth dirt that concealed his dead siblings.

"Maybe next time you'll get to know them" Mlinzi said as he hugged his best friend.

"Thanks" Nuka sighed, "I'd love to have a sister who I get on with like you and Neema"

"Eh, that's debatable" Mlinzi laughed, "you'll lose your fur and she'll randomly attack you whenever you're alone"

"...Maybe not yet" Nuka chuckled as he rolled two small stones on the grave, "I hope you guys are treated well by the great kings of the past, maybe you'll see your other brothers and sisters up there"

"That's very sweet of you Nuka" Mlinzi smiled, "I hope you're not getting soft on me"

"As if" Nuka smirked as he pounced on Mlinzi, "I can still beat you"

"Dream on your highness" Mlinzi smirked as he and Nuka wrestled to their hearts content, keeping an eye on Neema at the same time had now caught a good deal of bugs.

Darkness began to fall on the land many an hour later, the scarcity known as the sun being swallowed up by the moon almost willingly as Neema and Mlinzi went home, only to see their father getting ready to leave. Further in the cave sat a cream furred lioness with purple eyes, this was their mother Amani and she looked sad. "Hey dad, where are you going?" Mlinzi asked.

"Your father has to... help the king with a few matters" Amani sighed. What was wrong? Had something happened while the children were away?

"It's alright children" Mwaloni half heartedly smiled, "I'll be back before dawn" 

"Okay dad" Mlinzi smiled as he nuzzled his father.

"I love you all" the large red lion laughed as he ran off, "and don't disobey your mother"

"Okay, bye daddy" Neema shouted as she waved before she and her brother went off to have a few scraps of zebra before going to sleep. But for them all they were about to enter a nightmare for which they would never wake up from...

The howling winds hid the sounds of the screams of a lioness, the roar of another and the laughing of many a hyena before they were followed by some poor souls dying roar.

"Amani! I'm sorry"!

The next day there was a distinct smell of something so sweet it burned Mlinzi's nose and it wasn't the hyenas. He, his mother and the rest of the pride were called by those scavengers to the base of pride rock. The winds were cold, slicing into his fur like claws. Mlinzi remembered this day too well. When he thought on it he prayed that it was just a bad dream. It wasn't supposed to be real, it just wasn't. Somebody please, just STOP IT!

That was when Scar stepped out, face full of mourning, the sun making his dark red fur burn the eyes of his pride as his once ferocious queen Zira followed, looking dishevelled and frightened but there was something about the two that made him believe they were laughing at their followers under masks of fear an pain.

NO! PLEASE! STOP IT! STOP IT!

"My subjects, I am ashamed to tell you that as of last night, our worst fears have been realized; a traitor was in our midst" Scar said sorrowfully, "last night one of my most beloved servants turned on me and the pride itself by...by...forcing himself on my queen and succeeding"

"Who could do such a thing?" one of the younger lionesses whimpered.

"This would never have happened under Mufasa" old Seraphina sighed as her king snarled at her. The mere mention of the last king was seen as a heavy crime in the eyes of Scar but he quickly regained composure

"Of course this is a most heinous crime for which I cannot bring myself to describe but I refuse to be mocked in this way and so this villain, this scum was disposed of by our dear hyena brethren" Scar smirked as his beloved hyenas cackled in triumph.

DON'T LET HIM CONTINUE, PLEASE!

"And this will highlight one rule of my kingdom" Scar continued, "If you are unhappy, talk to me and I will take your words into consideration but physical displays such as this cannot be allowed! And to set an example here's what remains of the monster who ravaged our queen"!  
>And with that there was a massive uproar. Mariah covered Neema's eyes so she's escape unscarred, Amani howled in grief and was stopped only because of two fellow lionesses and the Hyenas laughed their sick heads off. Mlinzi could only watch and cry as he saw the remains. There were two eyes among a nest of shattered bones. One as green as Scar's, the other, a dead blue sky.<p>

**Wow...that was pretty sad, Nuka having to bury another dead litter of siblings and Mlinzi's father eaten by hyenas for doing unspeakable things to queen Zira. But the pain doesn't end here folks, no way. Now please read, review and vote on my poll otherwise Mlinzi may never recover. Until next time folks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Until you were gone**

**By**

**James95**

**Hi guys, now here's the deal...I want to thank Renaissance Rose and HowlingDomain for being the only two people to review this story. Guys, I accept all anonymous reviews and I can take most criticism but please just review! Today's song is Sober by P!nk.**

Chapter 5: Mourning, Mariah and making arrangements

Four nights had passed since that day their father died but Mlinzi was still in shock. He rarely ate, spoke or left their cave and now his mother was worried. Neither she nor Neema could get through to him but then again, they were in mourning as well. Last night Amani had left some antelope for a fourth person but cried for the rest of the night when she realised what she had done; he wasn't ever going to walk in and eat it. Ever.

Mlinzi remembered this time too well, he wanted to forget it. Pretend it was a nightmare. However, this was one he couldn't wake up from. He didn't see Nuka for this time either. He couldn't bring himself to face the prince for what his father had done. But why? What was there to gain? These questions were answered later but for now he welcomed the deafening silence until he heard a voice.

"M-Mlinzi"?

It was Mariah and she looked nervous as usual but it had looked like she had been crying. The stains on her fur were proof enough, becoming more and more prominent as she came closer. "I'm sorry, I really wanted to check up on you" Mariah apologised as she sat next to him, "does it still hurt"?

"I don't think it's ever going to go away" the male cub sighed as he looked into her eyes, "I don't think I'll ever get over it"

"I know" she replied, "When my father died I felt like half of me was torn from me. I cried for so long I ran out of tears. I wanted to blame somebody but I couldn't. Then I met you, your family. I mean properly meeting you and you needed help with Neema so I took it and as I helped you I felt like I had some purpose and now I feel so sad to see you going through this too".

Mlinzi looked at her for a few seconds and then took her right paw into his left paw. It seemed he was wrong. She didn't fear him as he thought only recently. She liked him, enough to be like this. She wasn't the bravest but he knew it would have taken her a lot of courage to admit that to him. "Thanks Mariah" Mlinzi replied as tears began to well in his eyes, "It must've been so hard to admit that. I just can't believe he's never coming back".

"My mother told me something" the lioness cub explained, "When we die as our bodies go into the circle of life we join the great kings of the past as stars in the night sky. Our fathers are probably up there as well and we can see them. It's been said that they can even talk to us from up there"

"I wish they'd speak up" Mlinzi sighed.

"Me too" Mariah agreed as she let go of his paw, "Um, Nuka's been asking around for you yesterday. I think he misses you. It might be impossible to change the past but you can make your own future. Please try and talk to him".

Mlinzi was pretty scared to face his friend. Who wouldn't be after what happened? He was sure Nuka hated him, he had to but seeing him sitting on the edge of Pride rock facing the sky, he looked very composed, but he couldn't see the cub's face. "N-Nuka?" he asked nervous as he approached the cub when the prince turned to face him and it looked like he too had been crying.

"Mother's pregnant again" he sighed, "they told me that they're probably your father's cubs"

"Oh. Nuka I'm so sorry" Mlinzi replied, a little stunned about having a little brother or sister with Zira as the mother.

"It's not your fault" the cub sighed, "you didn't do a thing and... I mean you couldn't have done anything about it. Although, this might be one of the last days of me being the first heir to the throne".

"Don't say that" Mlinzi replied as he put his right paw on Nuka's shoulder, "maybe they won't be strong enough or-or"

"Mlinzi, please. I know that the cubs will be stronger than me" Nuka replied, "they'll replace me as next in line, I just know it. Father said he'd take them in as his own when he found out".

"Well now you don't have to be struggling with ruling this place" Mlinzi chirped up in an attempt to be optimistic, "you can teach them how to fight, how to climb and be a good brother"

"You'll be their brother as well" the prince pointed out, "you'll probably have to teach them a thing or two"

"Wow, I guess you're right" Mlinzi smirked, "So sorry but I can't believe that I'll have a brother or sister as the future ruler"

"Believe me, it's not going to be all you believe it's cracked up to be" Nuka smirked back, "But I guess I'll try to be good to them...although I'm praying for it to be a girl"

"Trust me, you'll regret those words" the odd eyed cub chuckled, "Believe me when I say that. I really missed talking to you"

"Me too" the prince replied as they looked over the kingdom, "Let's just hope there's something to rule over".

In a few days it looked like Mlinzi could finally smile again, although he was still disheartened by the past. At leask he had friends in Mariah and Nuka and now as the sun was being swallowed up by the earth he was returning home. However someone stepped in front of him. With his red fur, black mane and that scar on his face Mlinzi may have called him father but this lion was clearly not as powerful but this lack of power was made up by his ability to scare him witless. This was king Scar. Oddly enough there wasn't a hyena in sight. They were too busy fighting over bones.

"Ah, Mlinzi, I was wondering if I'd meet you today" the king replied slyly, "walk with me"

"Of course, y-your majesty" Mlinzi stuttered. This was very frightening. His father did the awful deeds to the queen. Surely the king would plan something in revenge but... he had to obey.

After a minute's walking Scar finally spoke. "Young cub, I am aware that you are very acquainted with my Nuka and will probably know of the predicament we're all in am I correct"?

"Y-yes" Mlinzi replied, "and I'm sorry for my father's actions"

"It's in the past cub, something you can't change" Scar replied, "quite frankly I should thank your father. Without him I don't think we'd have hopes of a new heir to the throne"

"What about Nuka?" the cub asked.

"I see a lot of him in me, perhaps he may rise beyond even my expectations but not now" the king replied before delivering a smirk to scare even the mightiest elephant, "but if I can't thank your father then I'll just have to pay you in kind. I know of a brother's love and how far they'll go to protect their siblings so I have decided to give you the position of protecting your siblings when neither Zira nor I are present or free from duties. However, this has one condition. Unless the ruling king, who at this moment is I, gives you permission you must never reveal to them who you really are".

"And if I was unable to do so, your highness?" Mlinzi asked.

"I was wondering if you'd ask that" Scar smirked, "If you fail to comply you and your family will be exiled and left for the hyenas"

"I-I'll do it" Mlinzi replied after a while. He knew now that by doing this the cubs may never know that he was their brother but if it meant that his existing family were to stay alive a little longer then he would take the position.

"Excellent" Scar replied before leaving, "I hope for your sake that you know how to keep such a secret"

And with that he was gone. The darkness in his heart had lightened slightly but it was still too early for celebration.


	6. Chapter 6

**Until you were gone**

**By**

**James95**

**Happy Novel writing month guys! It's me with another chapter... Today's music is a two part. The first part is "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee but when Mlinzi sees Kovu and Vitani as cubs for the first time it changes to the English version of the Fruits Basket theme song... I just thought it was so fitting. Anyways, back to the story...**

Chapter six: Kovu and Vitani, last links to the past.

The wastelands were quiet today and spring had become summer...the dry season was upon them. It was clear food would run out soon and the old cub wandering the plains agreed. The lack of food made those tufts of already wispy black mane grow all the more scraggly. True it was natural for older cubs to be like this but the prince was a little jealous of his best friend in not only this aspect.

That was when a slightly smaller lioness cub pounced at him, trying to get at his leg before he lightly shuffled her off much to Neema's chagrin. "Aww, Nuka...I just wanted to get you" she pouted.

"Keep dreaming kid" the prince smirked as he turned to the bushes to see Mlinzi arrive. The months had done well for his friend. He was at least twice his once small stature with a slightly better kept mane of deep brown, "so, the presentation of my younger hairballs is gonna be tomorrow and after that you start your first day being their nanny huh Mlinzi"?

"Would a nanny be able to kick you to from one side of the kingdom to the other?" the stronger lion joked as he sat by his friend, "so, are you going to the presentation ceremony tomorrow"?

"Oh, so I can see the little hairballs who've taken my rightful place as future king?" Nuka sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"They're barely newborns Nuka" Mlinzi sighed.

"Yeah but mother and father will spoil them and leave me to rot" the older of the two growled.

"You know that's not true, they still care about you"

"Well they have a funny way of showing it" the prince huffed.

"Nuka, your parents want us to protect our siblings" Mlinzi sighed, "we can teach them how to pounce, to fight, they might think of you as a role model than trash"

Nuka thought for a moment and closed his eyes. "I'm scared Mlinzi" he replied, "I don't think I'll always be able to like them. I don't want to fade into the background"

"You won't, I'll do my best to stop that happening" the odd eyed cub sighed as he patted his friend on the back with one paw.

"Okay, okay, I'll go" Nuka sighed, "maybe you might be right...wait, where's Neema"?

"Gotcha!" the littlest cub cheered as she pounced on her big brother and started tugging his ear with her teeth.

"Oh, you're going down" Mlinzi chuckled as he went to wrestle with his sister. Nuka just sat there smiling to himself. Maybe it might not be so bad...as long as those termites weren't going to be brats.

The next day came and went with Nuka and Mlinzi sitting in a nearby cave as they saw a somewhat sorrowful Rafiki hold a cream and a russet furred cubs to display in front of the masses that were Scar's hyenas with the king, queen and eldest prince smiling at the scavengers below but Mlinzi could see the darker furred cub had a red juice on his forehead in a crown, that had to be Kovu, his baby brother, the future king.

Days passed with little occurrence happening until one day Scar and Zira were called out for separate duties and they had requested Mlinzi to look after the cubs. "If anything happens to either of them you'll be joining your father in the hyena's stomachs" the red eyed Queen Zira growled at the new guardian/half brother of the infants as she slinked off with Mlinzi resisting the urge to swipe at her. So then he went inside the cave.

There were bones littering the floor where he walked, Zazu the old major-domo was asleep in a rib cage as a troubled Nuka sat by the crib of bark with one paw in it for the infants to play with. "Thank the kings you're here" the grey furred cub sighed, "these guys were tiring me out".

"Well it's my job now" Mlinzi replied as he looked into the crib to see them. They were very small, no bigger than maybe his tail but he could pick out some things. He saw that the cream cub with the blue eyes that was playing with her brother's grey paw was Vitani but the other one with the red-brown fur was sitting, looking away in the corner, "hey Kovu, I'm your brot-protector, Mlinzi"

"M-m-Mlini?" the infant asked as he turned around showing his secret brother eyes of a forest green like his father's and Milinzi's but looked very nervous.

"Close enough" Mlinzi chuckled as he offered his own paw for Kovu to wrestle with, despite the infant's tiny claws and teeth being sharp he smiled and started to cry a little, only for Nuka to pat him on the back.

"Maybe it can work" the grey furred cub smirked at his friend.

"Yeah" Mlinzi replied as he dried the tears and the two continued to play with the twins.

Memories, precious memories that flashed around Milinzi's mind as he followed Vitani up Priderock. He had only found out about his best friend's fate a few hours ago and he knew that he could fall to pieces any time now. That was when he saw him, his not so little brother Kovu sitting proudly on the edge of Pride rock as the prince he was.

"Hey Kovu, I got a surprise for you" Vitani shouted, causing the prince to turn his head, smile and run over to his sister and big brother.

"Milinzi, welcome back! I missed you so much! Kiara and I got married and..." he continued before noticing tears running down his brother's face, "what happened"?

"I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him" Mlinzi said before crying, "I just hear about Nuka"

"Oh" Kovu replied with a guilty took before sitting up to hug the larger lion, "we'll get through this, don't worry. We're here for you"

**Okay guys, this chapter is done. Next time Mariah and Amani return, we watch as Simba becomes King, Kopa's here too and we see a Meerkat dress in drag and do the hula! Read and review guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Until you were gone**

**By**

**James95**

**Hey guys it's me again and today we will witness the funniest and darkest moments of the movie that made cartoon history; the Lion king! We have Scar, Simba and hula dancing drag queens! Today's music is "Two worlds one family" by Phil Collins and "This is war" by 30 seconds to Mars, enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Long live the king

It was just passed dawn when Mlinzi awoke from his sleep. Neema, Kiara, Kovu and Vitani had been with him the night talking about recent events. He always knew Zira would damage his siblings but slicing Kovu across the face was not what he had in mind. But right now he wanted one person and she was peering by the cave mouth.

It had been a while but he and Mariah were officially seeing each other but how did they realize? Well...many, many things had happened before they did realize but those are best told later on. Mariah had gotten more graceful and a little bit more confident with herself through maturity but she was still the girl Mlinzi first met when she needed a friend.

"H-hi Mlinzi" Mariah stuttered as she walked in with a hunk of zebra she placed near him, "I got you some breakfast"

"Thanks Mariah, it's good to be back" Mlinzi said, "so how have the days been without me"?

"I missed you so much but I'm glad you're back" she replied, "oh yeah, Simba wanted you to look after Kopa today and to report to him about your scouting near sundown okay"?

"Sure" the odd eyed lion replied as he nuzzled the lioness before eating the flesh of the zebra, "...I guess I'll see you later"

"See ya" Mariah blushed before leaving the cave. Mlinzi was glad neither Neema nor Vitani had seen that. Neema had probably convinced his baby sister to join her 'Get Mlinzi laid' campaign. Okay, he was technically an adult lion and he was sure his sister had done it with Faraji but he wanted to go steady. Was that so wrong?

A few minutes later Mlinzi was at the peak of Pride rock. The sun rising from the horizon was different from the one of his life as a cub but in a good way. From here he could see newborn Wildebeest taking their first steps which made the lion smile before his ear began to feel a familiar feeling of being pulled off. "Kopa, my ear" Mlinzi said only half heartedly.

"Aww" the prince sighed as he jumped back to the ground. Everyone said that Kopa looked near identical to his father when Simba was a cub except for the tuft of brown fur on his head. "But I missed you bro" Kopa said, "it's been boring without you here"

"Well, Timon and Pumba can get a bit boring after ten arguments about the best grubs but you could have met up with Mariah or- wait" the lion said, "when did you start calling me your brother"?

"Well Kovu's my brother now since he married Kiara and since you're his brother I figured that we're brothers now" Kopa smirked, "can we go around the Pride lands today? Please"?

"Well, okay" Mlinzi smirked as he followed Kopa onto the grasslands, making sure the hyper cub didn't disturb any snake nests. Again.

"So, I guess you missed out on a lot of stuff didn't you?" Kopa asked as they sat underneath the old acacia, only recognisable from Mlinzi's past by that old headstone, "it's been so crowded with all of the new lionesses".

"It must be" Mlinzi replied as he relaxed in the shade.

"Hey Mlinzi, can you tell me a story"?

"What story"?

"The one where dad beat Scar" Kopa smiled, "I love how dad just kicked my great uncle flying like that"

"Sure" Mlinzi smirked, "but since you're older I can tell you the real version, the whole of my view. It was a normal evening. Scar and Zira had to attend a meeting so Nuka, Neema, Mariah and I had to look after Kovu and Vitani. Kovu and Vitani were very young cubs and they didn't know I was their brother, or that Neema was their sister. Nuka and I were at the age when we'd be showy and try to outfight each other. We would spar at least every other day and like that day we'd try and make it fun for the younger cubs"...

And as he began to retell the story Mlinzi felt the surrounding Savannah decay and darken as it was when he was a cub. He saw a much younger version of himself tackling an equally younger Nuka as the youngest of their families and Mariah watched and rooted for whoever they preferred. Sadly only Vitani cheered for the grey furred lion.

The lions were both tied at three wins apiece. Mlinzi had strength but like the king Nuka was sleek and quick on his feet, yet it was clear both were starting to get tired.

"You're really improving Linz" Nuka panted lightly as he called his friend by his nickname.

"Well I do have a good teacher" the odd eyed cub smirked as he used the opportunity to pin his friend to the ground, "but even now I still have a lot to learn from you"

Vitani went forward first to nuzzle Nuka. "He just got lucky Nuka" she said in her childish voice before turning to her guard, "thank you Mlinzi, it was fun to watch"

"I'm just glad you guys liked it" the odd eyed cub smiled before being assaulted by two balls of cream and brown fur, "ah, it's the attack of the cubs"!

"And here's our winner!" Neema cheered as she continued glomping her brother. Kovu was the other cub who was admired Mlinzi. He didn't know why at the time but he felt that the older lion was actually interested in what he had to say when it was either wrong when he told his parents or annoying when he told Nuka. True he was only a few months old but he had a lot to say.

"That was really, really awesome Mlinzi" Kovu cheered, "you were like all over big brother Nuka! I mean he's not bad but you were so cool"!

"You know Nuka's the one who taught me those things, well the majority" Mlinzi smiled, "and someday you might be better than me"

"Wow, that'd be cool" Kovu smiled as he hugged his guard, "you know, sometimes I wish you were family, like a brother or a cousin but you're still great"

At that Mlinzi struggled to keep smiling. Kovu was near the truth and he thought of Mlinzi like the brother he truly was but he could never know as the law forbade him from uncovering the truth. It was then that he noticed Nuka slinking off to the shade of an old tree.

"Um, Mariah, could you look after the others for a bit?" Mlinzi asked.

"Oh, um, sure" Mariah replied, smiling a little weirdly. What was up with her lately? But sure enough Mlinzi did manage to go sit by his friend.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you earlier today" Mlinzi sighed.

"It's not you I'm mad at, it's the fact that you're the one people choose to cheer for when I'm the one who's been helping you" Nuka sighed, "it's just not fair".

"It's sad that this is how it is" Mlinzi sighed, "but usually some of the other lionesses don't let their cubs anywhere near me, my mother or Neema because of what happened between your mother and my father"

"Yeah...sure" Nuka said nervously.

"Nuka, is there something you're not telling me?" Mlinzi asked.

"Well, at first when you were being bullied by the hyenas I first thought of using you as a way to get respect" Nuka admitted, "i thought maybe mother and father would see I had king potential if I could defend and train my pride to becoming great members but as I got to know you I realised that you were a great friend. You're honest, kind, gentle and you are very strong. I try to be like you because now I really do look up to you. So...I'll be honest about something. And I'm sorry for what it is"

So then Nuka told him the secret. It gave meaning and meaninglessness at the same time. It relieved the pain and added more to replace it. He know Nuka had no control over it but...no, Nuka was his friend and he should stick with him, even when he felt scared of him.

"Big brother, Mlinzi!" Kovu shouted, Come and see this"!

"Fine, let's see what the chosen one wants us to" Nuka sighed as he went back to the group with Mlinzi following him.

The party had been at a place which overlooked the hyena's living space, littered with bones and dead twigs. Neema, Vitani and Kovu were laughing at something. When the two eldest males looked to see what it was they laughed. It was a meerkat dressed in drag and doing a really weird dance!

"...Aaaare you achin', (Yup, yup, yup) Foooor some bacon (Yup, yup, yup)? Heeee's a big pig (Yup, yup). You could be a big pig too, Oy!" the meerkat sang before being chased away by the entire hyena group with only the cubs left rolling on the ground laughing.

"Now that's entertainment!" Neema cheered.

"So funny!" Kovu giggled.

"I haven't laughed so much in ages" Nuka laughed near insanely when a few minutes later lightning struck near Pride rock, leaving the cubs enough time to get to a cave before the fire caught up with them.

"What was that?" Vitani shrieked.

"I-I'm scared Nuka" Kovu whimpered as his brother awkwardly patted the heir. Nuka never really showed affection to Kovu so this was relatively new but somehow comforting when suddenly king Scar's voice shouted three words that echoed across the Pride lands.

"I killed Mufasa"

Mariah had taken a peak outside to see what was going on and when she turned her head she had a look of fear on her face. "A big male lion has challenged Scar, he says he's Simba but I thought Simba died. Then the lion who's been calling himself Simba made king Scar admit that he killed the old king Mufasa and now the lionesses have nearly all gone against the king and are now fighting the hyenas".

"I-is dad okay?" Vitani asked. Mlinzi wished to say he'd want the king to be killed but Scar was like a father two his youngest brother and sister, he didn't want them to know that pain so early in cubhood.

"Don't worry guys, the only time your father loses would be the day prey falls in love with a predator" Mlinzi said before noticing the meerkat and warthog from earlier being chased by Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Scar's main henchmen and spokespeople for the hyenas. Then after some weird dancing by the bug eaters Mlinzi'sjaw dropped as he saw the meerkat fo down on one knee.

"Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena, would you do me the honor of becoming, my bride?" the meerkat asked from lower down Pride Rock. Mlinzi then cursed his big mouth as he saw the hyenas all fall through some sort of crak in the ground to the base of Pride rock.

Then, as he continued looking he saw something else fall from their home, a lion but he couldn't tell who so cautiously he went out to check/ "I'm coming with you" Nuka said as he walked out of the cave, "that lion might need help and might have been loyal to father". Mlinzi nodded as the dodged a few flames before getting close enough to the body to see it clearly enough to be identified. And judging by the hyena's faces they weren't happy to see him. They couldn't hear what was said but then as the too well known hyena laugh filled the air Scar's scavengers all pounced on him as the screaming king finally gave them the food they had been promised. And then the sky seemed to cry as a new voice roared from the very top of Pride Rock, silencing all until every lioness above the cubs roared in unison with him.

Scar's reign was over. The pride had a new king. Simba.

"Wow that must have been amazing" Kopa said, "I mean, my dad, the lion king roaring like that".

"When I think back I think it was very sad since it was raining" Mlinzi sighed, "but you are right Kopa, to hear all of the pride roaring was so beautiful that it gave a lot of people hope for the Pride. Well, the true king was back where he belonged after so long."

"So what did Nuka tell you?" Kopa asked. Mlinzi hesitated at first about divulging this secret but he decided to tell the cub. Maybe he did it to stop it pounding at his skull or maybe to show Kopa how cruel Scar truly was he had no idea but he told him.

"Scar and Zira could not bring a strong cub into this world and since my father looked so much like him Scar made my dad father Kovu and Vitani with Zira by threatening to kill me along with the rest of our family. My dad just expected it to be a one off favor but Scar set the hyenas on him afterwards and claimed that my father had forced himself on the queen and not the other way around. My father was killed to hide how weak Scar really was as king"


	8. Chapter 8

**Until you were gone**

**By**

**James95**

**Hi guys, it's me again. Finally got the poll displayed... now today we have a proper fight and you'll never believe who one of them is. So today's music is "Hero" by Skillet. Okay, I don't own anything from the lion king except for Mlinzi's non outsider family and Mariah.**

Chapter 8: Across the Acacia

It was the day after Scar had fallen and Mlinzi had been the shoulder Nuka cried on. Zira took Kovu and Vitani back to her cave to grieve. Nuka was left outside with Mlinzi, to cry over the loss of his father. It was raining; a few bones from old meals were washed away by the water, cleansing the pride of death maybe for just one night,

"I'm sorry" Nuka sighed, "I would have told you sooner but...I guess I was a coward."

"It's okay" Mlinzi replied, "Hey; you helped me when my dad died so I should be there for you"

"I didn't do anything"

"You were there" the odd eyed cub sighed as he hugged his friend, "so even if it's for just tonight I'll be there for you"

"Thanks" Nuka sighed, "I just hope mom doesn't lash out at Simba"

"I might do"

"You would"?  
>"Maybe" Mlinzi sighed, "I mean, he had us all thinking he was dead, suddenly turns up out of the blue and kills your dad. But, if he proves himself to be a good king, I'll tolerate him"<p>

"Really? Bet you mom won't" Nuka smirked.

"She is very ferocious" Mlinzi agreed, "but no matter what, as long as we get to stick together nothing's going to change that we can't handle"

"One last chance Zira" the new king snarled at the former queen, "relinquish your loyalty to Scar or so help me"-

"I'll never let it go Simba" Zira hissed. It was the next morning and Simba was having a hard time. Zira had convinced some of the other lionesses to remain loyal to Scar. Kovu and Vitani were forced to sit by her whilst Nuka and Mlinzi watched closer to Simba. The youngest male cub looked scared so Mlinzi shot him a reassuring smile, trying to tell the cub it'll turn out okay, only he wasn't really sure himself. "I am still queen of these Pride lands and my beloved Scar is still king"!

"Scar is dead Zira and I'm ruler now so I'll give you one final choice" Simbe snarled, "let your cubs grow up here so they don't suffer with you in banishment or stay here and reject whatever loyalty you had to Scar"

"I choose the third option; I stay but you die!" Zira shouted as she pounced right at the larger lion before something else hit her on her side, sending the wicked Lioness to the floor to see her attacker, "well well well, I wasn't expecting this"

It was Mariah, claws out staring at Zira with a fierce but scared look in her eyes. Mlinzi had never seen that look before, never. "You and your mate hurt too many people Zira, you have to be stopped before anyone else has to suffer"

"Aw, isn't that precious?" Zira mock cooed, "Little Mariah wants to protect everyone. Maybe she should try to protect herself. The next minute was a blur. Blood and fur flew everywhere until both lionesses were struggling to breathe as they were exhausted. Mariah's fur was near drenched with blood with some deep cuts whilst Zira was pretty damaged with a large chunk out of each ear missing. She was about to attack the exhausted Marian again when Simbe jumped in her was and knocked Zira aside, protecting Mariah.

"Fine, if they mean so much to you take your cubs" Simba snarled, "I don't want you or your lionesses in the Pride lands again"

"Oh, Simba it's never over" Zira grimaced as she got Kovu and Vitani to leave with her and the lionesses, "Nuka! We're leaving"!

Nuka was frozen to the spot as he heard those words, tears forming in his eyes as he looked at Mlinzi and realised; it would be impossible for them to see each other again. "I'm sorry" the grey furred cub whispered to Mlinzi, "I have to go. I'll be at the tree if you need me"

As Mlinzi realised what his friend meant all he could do was see if Mariah was okay and watch as his brother, sister and best friend were taken from him. Before they became too far away to see Mlinzi saw Kovu turn his head to him.

He was crying too.

**Okay, not my best chapter yet I know but it'll get better. Until next time read and review.**


End file.
